


Ashes of you in me...

by fate_incomplete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_incomplete/pseuds/fate_incomplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrap up your broken pieces, we'll burn them together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes of you in me...

  
Come in from the cold,  
Wrap up your broken pieces,  
We'll burn them together  
And find warmth in the ashes.  
They pitied your brokenness,  
They shunned my coldness,  
Every heart beats a lonely tune,  
They just don't understand  
The counterpoint of our melody.  
Run until you find yourself,  
Crossing in the middle.  
You found me, I found you,  
We'll swap our stories  
And find what was missing.  
Cracks marred your surface  
Crisscross patterns of events  
Unrelated, interrelated,  
Blurred together to make a life.  
The ice of me slipped in  
To fill the spaces,  
Creating something else  
Of the pieces that were left.  
You wrapped yourself close  
In the wintery landscape of me,  
Exposing the fire beneath.  
Together we'll burn,  
As we run towards ruination,  
Dashing against the rocks of the other  
To see what remains in the wreckage.


End file.
